1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a dispensing system for use in a heating, ventilating or air conditioning (HVAC) air stream and, in particular, to a central or zoned forced air HVAC media dispensing system for dispensing water vapor and/or other water soluble air-flow borne materials.
More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described herein for purposes of illustration, this invention relates to a user-programmable central or zoned HVAC dispensing system for introducing various media such as water vapor, fragrances or other air-treating materials to improve living and working environments.
2. Description of Related Technology
The use of a humidification device for a central or zoned forced air HVAC system to improve living and working environments is known to those skilled in this art. Such systems generally comprise either passive evaporation of water from a reservoir adjacent to the HVAC air stream, or a circulating liquid retaining medium which passes in an endless path of movement through a water bath positioned within the HVAC air stream. While such systems are somewhat effective and simple, they are generally activated when an air stream is moving through the HVAC system and do not provide precise user control. If it is desired to dispense an additional medium into the air stream, the additional medium is manually added to the bath for dispensing into the air flow. Such systems consequently have wide variations in the amount of the media dispensed into the air stream which changes as the concentration of the media being dispensed varies, such as by evaporation, as well as the conditions of the ambient air.
It is therefore an object of this invention to improve central and zoned dispensing systems for dispensing materials into a HVAC air stream.
Another object of this invention is to provide a range of user-programmable operational controls for the dispensing of materials into an HVAC air stream.
A further object of this invention is to provide a user-programmable central dispensing system for dispensing and monitoring the dispensing of one or more water-soluble materials into the air stream of an HVAC system in a predetermined and programmable quantity.
These and other objects are attained in accordance with the present invention wherein there is provided a user-programmable monitoring and dispensing system for controlling the dispensing of water vapor and various other media into an HVAC air stream in residential or commercial structures. The various media to be dispensed are preferably water-soluble, and mixed with the system water supply to be dispensed with the water vapor added to the HVAC air stream. These materials may be fragrances or aromas, intended to produce an aesthetic effect, or they can be agents capable of pesticidal, bacteriacidal, fungicidal or sporacidal effect for use as acute or prophylactic treatment for infestation.